<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for honor and the love it brings by d12inspiration</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833305">for honor and the love it brings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d12inspiration/pseuds/d12inspiration'>d12inspiration</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Octopath Traveler (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant, Other, POV Original Character, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d12inspiration/pseuds/d12inspiration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Anders, and you are a bard.</p><p>You fled from your hometown while a rival city laid siege to your lands, giving you one bittersweet opportunity to save your own life while escaping your cold and distant family.</p><p>While escaping, you managed to swipe the following items: your lute, your father’s satchel full of gold coins and medicinal herbs, and a mysterious tome that your mother actively hid from you and your siblings.</p><p>Thanks to your razor sharp wit, quick feet, and honed ability to read the room, you’ve made a bit of a name for yourself as the traveling musician with a thousand tales to tell.</p><p>But what unspeakable code of glyphs and ancient language in your mother’s tome evades your insight? And what could it possibly teach you?</p><p>You’re determined to find out…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olberic Eisenberg &amp; Reader, Olberic Eisenberg/Reader, Tressa Colzione &amp; Alfyn Greengrass, Tressa Colzione/Alfyn Greengrass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for honor and the love it brings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name is Anders, and you are a bard.</p><p> </p><p>You fled from your hometown while a rival city laid siege to your lands, giving you one bittersweet opportunity to save your own life while escaping your cold and distant family.</p><p> </p><p>While escaping, you managed to swipe the following items: your lute, your father’s satchel full of gold coins and medicinal herbs, and a mysterious tome that your mother actively hid from you and your siblings.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to your razor sharp wit, quick feet, and honed ability to read the room, you’ve made a bit of a name for yourself as the traveling musician with a thousand tales to tell.</p><p> </p><p>But what unspeakable code of glyphs and ancient language in your mother’s tome evades your insight? And what could it possibly teach you?</p><p> </p><p>Tips from bar patrons have led you to the secluded village of Onperone to seek a hag rumored to hold knowledge beyond anything you’ve seen before, including what may shed light on your mother’s ancient tome. Little did you know that Onperone would introduce you to many more adventurous personalities than just the hag.</p><p> </p><p>What family secrets lie hidden from you, and how will these fellow adventurers rewrite the story you wanted to tell all by yourself?</p><p> </p><p>You’re determined to find out…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Fair and just citizens of Onperone!”</p><p> </p><p>The language was a bit flowery, sure, but you knew the tried and true hyperbole of oral storytelling made heads turn much more quickly than many layman's terms.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to write your name alongside the titles of storybook legends?”</p><p> </p><p>The day market in Onperone was in full swing now. Heads slowly began to turn, shielding their faces from the beaming sunlight blanketing the square.</p><p> </p><p>“What better fireside tale to spin than that of a hometown hero?”</p><p> </p><p>You spotted a few shoppers catching your eye: a young woman, a young man, and a fully grown man with a sword strapped to his hip. <em>Perfect</em>. You couldn’t have <em>prayed</em> for a better audience.</p><p> </p><p>The woman seemed the most enraptured, her soft brown eyes sparkling beneath the shade of a delightfully bulbous and floppy hat, complete with an enormous white feather atop that fluttered in the light breeze. She took a small step towards the soap box you had climbed onto, clutching a sack of gold and a small, leather bound book to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>The young man next to her put a hand on her shoulder, glancing back and forth from her face to yours, hers to yours, before giving a soft smile and walking over to the brawny man, who had since begun inspecting nearby stands advertising freshly picked fruits.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, who among you harbor the courage, the skill, and the <em>ambition</em> to fell a beast that is ravaging this very countryside?”</p><p> </p><p>You had the young man’s attention now. He began sneaking quick glances over his shoulder back at you, biting the inside of his cheek as he fought to keep his focus on a cart of various plants and herbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, none would wish you a fate as cruel as endangering your life without first knowing that you back a <em>noble</em> and <em>righteous</em> cause.”</p><p> </p><p>You could have <em>sworn</em> the swordsman shot a quick glance your way before immediately turning back and paying for a few bundles of grapes.</p><p> </p><p>“So, please, should you find yourself so inclined–” you gestured towards the young woman, motioning for her to come closer– “I request but an inkling of your time.”</p><p> </p><p>The young woman grinned, unabashedly excited as she walked forward and actually <em>sat down</em> a few feet in front of you. Her unapologetic enthusiasm almost made you falter, your lute almost slipping from your fingers before you caught yourself. You strummed a few opening chords and nodded at her in thanks before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me tell you the tale of my current predicament, a story that I spin in hopes of finding a fighting spirit, perhaps like your own,” you remarked and winked, “to aid me in ending a beast before it poisons the very lifeblood of this town…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Onperone was simply the next town on the map.</p><p> </p><p>Your search for a translator seemed dim and fruitless, but what was the point of continuing to travel without at least trying to find someone with odd knowledge of the arcane?</p><p> </p><p>When you passed into the village proper, you felt both at ease and out of place. You were used to humble villagers who proudly worked their land, but this village seemed… special. Special in a way you couldn’t quite place yet. Like Onperone was hiding something, but they weren’t necessarily ashamed of this secret. There was more to them than met your eye.</p><p> </p><p>Asking around, you quickly found directions to your destination. You tip toed through swamps and fields to get to her, narrowly avoiding encounters with slugs the size of your head. They moved slowly, sure, but not without leaving trails of boiling mud in their wake. Safer not to test the grounds for poison. You secured your lute to the straps on your back, since the last thing you wanted was to lose your main source of earning coin.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually you found the hut at the top of a rolling hill. Thick foliage obscured the clay hut almost to the point of full camouflage, but you caught the song of wind chimes whistling by the door, beckoning you to the entrance. As you reached for the stone doorknob, you heard a voice like sandpaper call out from within.</p><p> </p><p>“Enter quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>You froze for a split second, your heartbeat now thumping against the side of your neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Quickly, child, quickly!”</p><p> </p><p>Your hands fumbled at the knob, and you slipped inside before the voice could further protest.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to forgive me, child, for that.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman in front of you looked older than anyone you’d ever even <em>heard</em> of, let alone <em>seen</em>. She stood about four and a half feet tall, and her wild gray and black hair fell just short of brushing the floor. She began climbing into a circular bed no bigger than a bar table as she continued speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“I grow weary, so I will stay here. Forgive me, I’ll speak to you from here.” The hag nestled under her covers—there must have been at least five blankets on top of her—and she turned her gaze to you. “I heard you coming for about five straight minutes. You were quiet, but your aura is very loud. It likes to sing as you travel.”</p><p> </p><p>You stood stunned at her door, mouth agape, and the doorknob still in your right hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Tora.”</p><p> </p><p>“The very one, child. I’m glad the townspeople still gossip about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me, grandmother, for the intrusion,” you finally managed to say, your left hand trembling without something to occupy it. “I was told that you could help me with translation.”</p><p> </p><p>“So formal,” the hag chuckled. “I’ve missed company. What translation?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a book,” you replied, your breath finally beginning to settle back into a rhythm as you caught her gaze softening. “My late mother’s. Nobody I’ve found so far knows what it says, but I know it’s important.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bring it here.” Tora made grabby hands at your tome, and you stifled a laugh before handing it over to her. She began sifting through the pages, her eyebrows furrowing. “I do have a fee, child, for my services.”</p><p> </p><p>You felt your stomach drop. “I’m sure we can figure something out.”</p><p> </p><p>“What I’m hearing is you have little gold.”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough for three days’ dinner, grandmother.”</p><p> </p><p>“As charming as it is that you call me that, I’ve yet to offer anyone a family discount,” Tora chided gently. “But you’re in luck. I require something that my old age bars me from taking.” She sat up in the bed, now looking directly at you.</p><p> </p><p>“South of these swamps lies a cave. Within it, a disgusting predator that’s been killing the creatures within my swamps. I see it retreat there once it finishes feeding. Those <em>creatures</em> it eats–” Tora emphasized, her voice lowering— “they are what keep this village alive. The soil here is disgusting and rocky, but with those <em>creatures</em>–” Tora grabbed your arm now, and you staggered back a step— “they keep the plants alive. They keep <em>me</em> alive.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re little winged things, a yellow-white hue with a dull glow, and they’re no bigger than your fist. They move in packs, and they move incredibly slow. Makes for easy pickings for a lightning fast beast. Fast enough that I’ve caught it in the act only once before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood,” you whispered, attempting to lightly tug out of her grip. “Do you know anything else about the beast?”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t seem very intelligent,” she spat, still holding your arm. “It just needs to feed. Take from that what you will. But it’s very fast, it’s very dim, and it’s quite large. So, physically, it’s a feat to behold, but it comes up quite short intellectually.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if I kill this thing, you’ll translate my book?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do you one better,” Tora grinned suddenly and released your arm. “I’ll give you a sneak peek that will help on your little journey, and <em>then some</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>You blinked, unsure of how to respond. It’s not like recalling phrases of a new language would be imperative while hacking a beast to ribbons.</p><p> </p><p>Tora began tearing through the tome, her eyes almost glazing over as she analyzed hundreds of different symbols and illustrations. She began speaking in tongues even you had never heard before, and you noticed her words began taking a malleable form in the air in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>You took a few more steps back, but the gaseous symbols flew to you, sticking to your hands and sinking into your skin. You cried out, but no pain shot up your arms as you expected. The symbols reappeared in your skin, decorating your hands and arms as purple-grey tattoos.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Now</em>,” Tora sighed, her irises again taking color, “you’re ready.” She hopped down from her bed, scuttled across the room, and held your mother’s open tome back out to you. She pointed to a small cluster of runes in the corner of one page.</p><p> </p><p>“Speak <em>these</em> words when you need a burst of speed. <em>These</em> when you need a clear mark on your prey. I’m afraid that’s all I can teach you right now. The rest of the knowledge is a boon for when you return.” Tora beamed up at you, patting the page. “I think you’ll find that that lute of yours is a lot more in tune now, as well, if you catch my drift.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?—What’s wrong with my <em>lute</em>—?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, child! Not anymore! Go, go, you’re ready!” You fumbled for your instrument as Tora began pushing you out the door. “Onward! Tora’s knowledge and blessing is with you. Bring my critters back, child!”</p><p> </p><p>And with a slam of the door, she punctuated her farewell with a shrill, “And you’re welcome!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So you see,” you continued to the young woman, fingers still plucking away at your lute, “I need help that springs from a courageous stock.” You looked her in the eyes and gave a small smirk. “Someone willing to truly put herself in danger, if it means she may save an entire village from certain peril.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can do that! And maybe you could help me and my friends?” The woman grinned and turned, pointing through the crowds to reveal her two companions. “That man there, with the fun hair—that’s Alfyn! And that tall man with his sword at his side, his name is Olberic. We all travel together!”</p><p> </p><p>“You… <em>travel</em> together?” You cocked an eyebrow and tried to bite back your grin, but you felt your muscles twitch as the façade began crumbling. Who exactly did you just recruit?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Thankfully, the woman faced away as she answered, eyeing her companions. “There are certain towns that we need to get to eventually, but we’re not the best navigators, in all honesty.” She turned back to you. “So we’re being patient with ourselves and checking out towns as we go. You’re a traveler, too, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“In my own way, yes,” you nodded and shrugged. “I could help you find your way, if you’d like. In exchange for your aid and company on my mission—”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s your friend, here?” A hand clapped on the woman’s shoulder, and she turned up to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I never even asked your name! Forgive me. Alfyn, this musician has work for us!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Anders.” You gave a small nod to Alfyn, now addressing him as you continued playing. “Your companion seems interested in helping me save this village.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Tressa Colzione,” the woman grinned, holding her hand out. “It’s a pleasure doing business with you.”</p><p> </p><p> “Charmed,” you replied, smiled, and finally stopped playing to shake her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Alfyn Greengrass,” the man warmly returned the nod. “This wouldn’t be the first village Tressa helped save, you know. She really saved my hind when protecting my own hometown about a month back.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you have experience with this sort of deal?” You leaned in, gaze flickering between the two. “I mainly speak of combat. You have <em>positive</em> experiences dealing in intense combat, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’re here now, aren’t we?” Tressa laughed, shrugging her shoulders. “We have only been at this for a few months at most, but Olberic over there—” she turned back to the man with the sword— “he’s an actual warrior. Told us he used to train soldiers in his hometown.”</p><p> </p><p>The man in question looked plenty capable, with a stature like that. Seemed to be six feet—and some change—tall hunched over with shoulders that wouldn’t break a sweat carrying one of your compatriots. You noticed glints of silver in the midday light, showcasing a humble but beautiful set of bracers protecting his shoulders and arms. A gift, perhaps? A design of twisting ivy crept around the edges of the bracers, delicately accenting without overwhelming the piece. Still, there was something about it that complimented the shocks of grey in Olberic’s hair, wavy and casually pushed back to keep from obscuring his vision—</p><p> </p><p>“Anders?” Tressa blinked, holding her hand out. “So do you definitely want us accompanying you? I’m sure we could work out some form of payment for our services, and your assistance in our travels could surely act as a discount, <em>however</em>—”</p><p> </p><p>“If she’s gonna join us, then does she really need to pay us?” Alfyn turned to Tressa, offering a shy smile. “Isn’t the help payment enough?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do <em>they</em> need to pay us,” you corrected gently, putting a hand on Alfyn’s shoulder. “And I appreciate your sentiment, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Alfyn’s eyebrows shot up, and he grinned. “Sorry ‘bout that. Thanks for pointing that out!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a problem, friend.” You stood, buckled your lute to your back, adjusted your satchel and tome, and put your hands on your hips. “Well then. I’ll meet your warrior, and then we can seal the deal, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Tressa bounded back to Olberic, leaving you and Alfyn in the dust. When you two caught up, she was already mid conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Right here, with the tattoos! Anders is a musician and needs our help killing an animal so they can translate a book!” Tressa eagerly turned to you for confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“In... those specific words, yes,” you nodded shyly before turning to the imposing figure beside Tressa. “Sir Olberic, yes? Your compatriots have nothing but glowing reviews of your swordsmanship.”</p><p> </p><p>You caught Olberic’s eyebrows knitting together for just a split moment before responding, almost as if it was an involuntary muscle twitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Just Olberic is fine. And thanks, you two.” He offered a small smile to Tressa and Alfyn before turning back to you. “And what beast is this that Tressa mentions? I do regret missing your show, where I’m sure you laid the situation out quite clearly.” He crossed his enormous arms in front of him, tilting his head just slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the thing,” you replied after a moment, looking back up to make eye contact. “The woman who charged me with this could never get a good look at it. It was far too fast. Come, let’s walk and talk, and I’ll catch you up. Are the three of you settled with your affairs here? Or I could, ah, speak with you to the side if these two aren’t done shopping?”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t even started yet,” Tressa murmured timidly, glancing back and forth at Alfyn and Olberic from under the brim of her hat. “Oops…”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Tress, they can catch Olberic up while you haggle.” He led Tressa away by her elbow, giving you a quick nod as he turned. Almost immediately after, Tressa broke from his arm and eagerly jogged over to a stand decked with jewelry: rings and earrings dotted with gems whose colors shifted like oil moving in water. Yet another example, you noted, of how this town was different than others you’ve passed through.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Olberic began. “A traveling minstrel seeks hired help in slaying a foe not yet seen? It sounds like a legend often spun from storytellers like yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>You blinked in disbelief, momentarily taken aback.</p><p> </p><p>“A <em>bard</em> of <em>humble</em> renown seeks capable fighters and companions to assist in slaying a menace to this village. In exchange, this <em>humble bard</em> offers their services as payment and compensation.” You paused, unable to read his face aside from being slightly entertained. You began straying from the market square for a bit of privacy, and he followed. “<em>Amusing</em> as that may seem, it’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what experience have you with combat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Little,” you admitted, the taste of bile forming at the back of your mouth. “Or else I wouldn’t need help. I found long ago my strengths lie in my relationships with others.” You and Olberic began walking towards the river that lined the edge of this town. You caught sight, out of the corner of your eye, of Olberic casting a quizzical and intrigued glance your way. “My words will touch more lives than my blade ever will.”</p><p> </p><p>Olberic was silent for a moment before responding.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Another pause, and then, “The music is a nice touch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” you chuckled, glad to finally break the ice between you two. So, his sense of humor extends beyond teasing. “I do pride myself on my musical prowess, even if I have little else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you’re working for?” Olberic turned to you, raising an eyebrow. “To touch the lives of as many as you can?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not necessarily,” you mused, pursing your lips together. “But it helps. It’s not the end goal, but it’s certainly a good feeling. Knowing I can make that many people happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Olberic gave you a nod, then turned back to face the river. “Understood.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of you stood in silence once you reached the riverbanks, serenaded by chirps of a nearby bird’s nest and the sound of bubbling water as it passed and smoothed over river rocks.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone <em>has</em> seen the beast before,” you murmured, looking down at the water. “The woman who tasked me with this. She sees it killing the land around her home. She’s too old to fight it herself, and it’s far too fast to catch up with.”</p><p> </p><p>Olberic stayed quiet before adding softly, “I apologize if my jest before went too far. Sometimes I can’t tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, but no harm was done,” you laughed softly. "She says it's very dim, but it's extremely fast. It's very hungry, and that woman is trying to save the rest of her livelihood before the beast takes it first. I don't blame her for not pursuing it herself, though. If I went in by myself, surely the townspeople would laugh over drinks about the fool who played the lute right into the belly of the beast. My story will not chalk up to a nighttime parable for children who stay out after dark."</p><p> </p><p>"And how would you rather the townspeople tell your own story?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're the <em>easiest</em> stranger to open up to, did you know that? And I'm completely sober." You wrung your hands together, taking a slow, deep, and quiet breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Personal boundaries must escape me today," Olberic remarked playfully, now grinning. It was the first time you heard him begin to laugh. It fit him beautifully, you thought, as the baritone of his voice made your own chest buzz with light giggles. "Where are my manners?"</p><p> </p><p>“Now that you mention it, I <em>do</em> feel we got off on the wrong foot.” You did a sharp 90 degree turn, extending your hand out to the man beside you.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Anders Talier. I’m a storyteller and musician, and I thank you for your time, talent, and courage in helping me with my task. It's an absolute pleasure meeting you, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Rather than shaking your hand, Olberic gently took your hand in his and gave a small, polite bow before replying, a playful smile curling up the edges of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Olberic Eisenberg, at your service.”</p><p> </p><p>You stood frozen at his sudden display of chivalry, your hand still in his, and you begged the blood within your body to not begin rushing to your face.</p><p> </p><p>"Olberic Eisenberg," you repeated slowly and smiled, trying very hard to suppress the thought of how satisfying that name felt in your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a very beautiful partnership."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so like... i'm super into voice acting, especially for video games<br/>and i'm listening to olberic's voice lines in battle and like.... he's kind of a goofball? at least his tone tells me that that's definitely part of his personality? like don't get me wrong, he's a beautiful emo sword man but at the same time, he's got some pomp and circumstance bravado about him and i think that combination is absolutely stunning<br/>but yeah, i by NO MEANS have finished the game, i'm on my second chapter 2, so i've got a lot of grind ahead of me. no spoilers in the comments please!!! but we're shaping and changing elements of his story so this can all work together the narrative i'm looking at<br/>thanks for reading!!! (these traveler/reader tags are empty as FUCK OH MY LORD)<br/>love y'all &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>